


Rain

by LeonNaegi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	Rain

Hiro Hamada x Shinta Kagema

 

It's been raining hard for days in the large city of San Fransokyo, on and off. It was so uncool, Shinta left his house without his umbrella because it wasn't raining when he woke up or when he got ready to leave the house. But it started to rain again when he was half way to his school.

 

He was soaked in a matter of seconds, his clothes clinging to his skin like it was another skin. His hair made a thick vial go in front of his eyes, making him look down to the ground to be able to somewhat see where he was going. It didn't take long for him to get cold; his clothes were wet and the continuing rain. So cold that he was shuffling, almost unable to move since the weight of his clothes nearly tripled. He couldn't turn back because he would be late...

 

"Shinta?"

 

He turned around slowly, lifting up his hair to see who was calling his name He was surprised. He couldn't be at Lucky Cat Cafe yet... It was just beyond the half way between his school and his house. His eyes drifted over to the door of the famous cafe, seeing his best friend standing at the door. "H-Hiro?" Technically, Hiro and him have known each other since he moved to this area of San Fransokyo when he was three, one year old younger than Shinta. But he didn't become friends until he was eight and Shinta was nine, noticing both of their love for robotics and science. And since they're both at the same intelligence levels, they both graduated early together and went to San Fransokyo University.

 

Hiro came out to Shinta with an umbrella, protecting himself from the rain. When he got to Shinta, he lifted the umbrella so it could cover him too. "What are you doing out here?" Before Shinta could answer, Hiro took his arm and brought him to the cafe, surprisingly, there was nobody there. "Aunt Cass!"

 

"Hiro... what are y-" Shinta interrupted himself with a strong sneeze. It was followed by a shiver; his teeth began to clatter against each other. Shinta wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm. Hiro did not know what to do to help him, he heard his aunt clanking around in the back, coming out from the door that led to her bakery's kitchen. "What?" Hiro pointed at Shinta. Aunt Cass followed and gasped. "Oh... dear! You must be freezing!" She gripped onto his shoulders and guided him up the stairs, where they live above the bakery. She then sat him down on the couch. "Hiro, go get some towels!"

 

Hiro nodded and ran to get them. When he came back, Aunt Cass snatched them from his hands and hurried to dry him off. As she did, Hiro asked him, "Shinta, what were you doing out there?" Though Shinta clattering his teeth, he answered, "I was... w-walking to school..."

 

"Shinta... we have the day off today..." Hiro told him. "That's why I'm home." Shinta groaned, shaking his head at himself. "Really...? I just walked 4 miles in the pouring rain... for nothing?" Hiro sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry... I should have called you or something. You were in your lab when it was announced."

 

"It's not your fault, Hiro." Shinta assured him. A tickling sensation grew in his nose, building up until he couldn't take it anymore and let the sneeze out. It surprised him when two more sneezes followed, Shinta shivered when the spasm ended, rubbing his arms. "I hope you don't get a cold!" Aunt Cass said in a worried tone. She stood up, the damp towels in her hands. "All these towels and your still soaked!" Shinta felt her pet his wet hair. "Poor boy... I think Hiro got some clothes you can borrow." Aunt Cass rushed to Hiro's room.

 

Shinta watched her leave in the corner of his eye; he can't even move his neck that was starting to come stiff thanks to the cold that surged through his body. He stiffened even more when he felt a gentle arm go around your back and land in his other arm, rubbing them to generate heat. He felt warmth come from his left side, glancing over to see who it was. His eyes widened to see that it was Hiro, a light pink blush was across his cheeks and as he could see, Hiro was blushing as well. "Wh... What are you doing?" He quickly answered, "Keeping you warm." Hiro wasn't looking at him, his cheeks was getting redder along with his ears.

 

He was pretty warm... Shinta scooted closer to him to get more heat from him. His head resting on his shoulder and curling into his side. Shinta felt him tense up at his move but he slowly relaxed under him, his arm that went around him pressing against him as if he was trying to get Shinta closer to him. Shinta was surprised that Hiro was letting him do this. He thought he would try to push him away, not wanting to get his clothes wet. His warmth seeped through him, making his cold body go warm now. Just then, Aunt Cass came back with a new set. "Here you go, dear. Just change into those and leave your things by the washer. I'll get them clean for you."

 

With Hiro's help, he stood up on his feet. He told him that he would be right in the same spot when he comes back. Shinta nodded and shuffled over to Aunt Cass. Shinta took the clothes from her, and went over to the bathroom to change and dry himself off a bit more with the towel Aunt Cass set out on the counter for him. Shinta's body began to shake from exhaustion from being stiff, almost unable to make it to where he had to go. He tried his best to toss them at the hamper, saying it was close enough that it dangled on the edge.

 

When Shinta went back to the family room of the apartment, he was met half way by Hiro, who immediately gripped carefully onto his shoulders, guiding him back to the couch. He stuttered, "Y-You looked like you needed... h-help." He set him back on the couch before he sat back beside him in the same spot. He put his arm around him and somewhat pressed against him. Shinta ended up curling into his side again, his ear just over his soft heartbeat. It was soothing for him, making his stiff body from his still existing chills relax. Shinta watched Hiro reach over the arm rest of the couch, him trying his best not to move him so much. He pulled up a thick fuzzy red blanket and he draped it over him. Shinta sighed in content, the warmth from both him and the blanket making the cold's grip on him let go. "Thank you, Hiro..."

 

Hiro smiled softly at him, Shinta feeling his warm lips brush against his cold forehead. "You're welcome." Shinta were so out of it he didn't even notice that he kissed him... It wasn't until he woke up, and found out. He was glad that he felt the same way towards him and that he didn't have to hide his crush on him anymore... since they fell in love with each other a long, long, long time ago.


End file.
